tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Vinyl Stuff
Ask Vinyl Stuff from the URL but actualy named Ask Vinyl Dolphin Stuff, is a drawn blog that has changed over the years many times but is currently about Vinyl in her early years (18 years old) and freshly out of school and got turned into an Hybrid of both a Unicorn Pony and a Dolphin. The owner also have a Mod Blog The Goth Mod that is also used as an RP blog but its really new. They tend to joke about triggering things such as rape often, even when someone says something completely unrelated to rape culture, which has cost her many followers. Overview The hybrid dolphin-pony known as Vinyl with the newly introduced slime are put through hilarious situations and charming settings that are usually answered by drawings. Questions are also answered by text. I happened once that the mod's feelings leak out and caused a barrage of answers usually not pertaining with the current story. This was fixed and the mod got back to answering questions. The mod tends to draw in a traditional style using digital tools. Though in the past, she started out answering with pixel art but switched to drawing. She answered asks using black and white before switching to her apparent blue lines with white background. It is also noteable that she can draw colored but does so rarely and sparingly. When she did, it was with a mouse. -Wrote by Jon's Tale - Story After her graduation from a private school in Canterlot, Vinyl Scratch went on a little vacation and break before getting a job in Fillydelphia but a mad Unicorn wizzard unleashed a chaos magic spell on everypony on the beach, this spell randomly changed everypony into something else, from Hybrida to totally strange things or even object. Table, Half Dragon/Pony or simply different species. Vinyl turned out to be Half Dolphin. She's currently searching for a job as a DJ while she continues her scientific research in a little lab she's building in her basement. recently she found a little Slime in a forest and decided to adopt her as a daughter even if nothing is official for now. Blog History Ask Thunder Light At first the blog was Ask Thunder Light, a young filly with lightning mane and tail with electric power. Ask Vinyl Stark After it was Ask Vinyl Stark but it didn't last long because the artist had over hestimated her capacity to draw Mecha. Ask Ghost Vinyl Later it became Ask Ghost Vinyl but it also didn't last long. A part the the author try to forget. Ask Vinyl Stuff Lately became Ask Vinyl Stuff and feature Vinyl as a Dolphin but also a Slime because of a recent event that happened with the Mod that literaly exploded and insulted anyone that would talk to her and asked her followers to simply ask question to a Cute Slime Friends Blog, Related Blog, Favorite Blogs Friends blog Related Blog Favorite Blogs List not finished Category:Ask blog Category:Background Character Category:Canon Character Category:Story blog Category:Draw blog